


PTA Nightmare

by DustyAttic



Series: Evak Family [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And Even is charming, And Isak just wants to go home, Isak is grumpy, M/M, PTA Meetings, PTA parents can be annoying, brief jealousy?, but not with Even, like not really, more just Isak is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAttic/pseuds/DustyAttic
Summary: Isak has to go to PTA meeting alone, as Even has a work dinner, and spends the whole night grumpy until his boy picks him up.





	PTA Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Haha so this was quick. This one is for inflammatorywit21, who left a request on Soul Mates that I was totally taken with and wrote in literally one morning. It's mostly silly and I hope you guys like it lol!

Isak didn’t like PTA meetings. He hadn’t even wanted to join the PTA, except there was a certain sunny, blue-eyed boy who’d pouted at him until he gave in. But just because he agreed to go didn’t mean he had to like it. 

It wasn’t necessarily the content of the meeting- although bake sales and field trips certainly didn’t fascinate him. But it was more the people that really turned him off to the whole thing. Isak hadn’t known that all those girls from Nissen who always said him and Even were so cute would grow up into PTA moms, but apparently that’s how the world worked. He couldn’t count how many times those women pulled him aside to whisper just how sweet it was that he and Even came to the meetings together, how cute they were, how lucky he was. And that was another thing, Isak was pretty certain that 90% of these PTA moms, despite their insistence that he and Even were the goddamn cutest couple alive, were also constantly trying to get inside Even’s pants. Or at least become his best friend. If Even rubbed his neck during a conversations, suddenly there were twenty offers to give him a massage. If Even coughed, a dozen thermoses of homemade chicken soup suddenly appeared. Isak didn’t how these women were so prepared all the time, but he did know what drove them to it. He often had to remind the others, during those meetings, that the 6 foot, 3 inch tall slice of man currently being flocked by a few dozen women was his husband, and not a toy to be passed around. Even the PTA dads, who were all a bit too self-righteous and cynical for Isak’s liking, pined over Even, some romantic, some platonic. He was charming and culturally up-to-date and gorgeous and kind and it’s not like Isak blamed the rest of the PTA for wanting him, but, goddamnit, he was Isak’s and they should just get over it already. 

But, as infuriating as the meetings could be when Even was there, they were even worse when Isak was alone. Like he was tonight. 

“Baby,” Even had said, “I know you don’t like the meetings, but we made a commitment in signing up. You shouldn’t skip everytime I can’t make it.”

And sure he was probably right, but it’s not like Isak had even wanted to make the commitment in the first place, so instead of admitting this, he’d just whined and curled up deeper into bed. Even was getting dressed for some fancy dinner with some fancy producer, and here Isak was, in his pajamas after a long day at work, being told he had to go sit in a room with a bunch of bitchy parents arguing about whether their funding should go to a new parking lot or a new jungle gym. 

Hearing his pitiful little noise, Even laughed through his nose and walked over to the bed. “Issy,” he sighed, smiling and playing with the younger boy’s curls. “It’s my mom’s night with the kids anyway. You’ll just be alone if you don’t go.”

“And being alone is somehow worse than being at a PTA meeting?” Isak asked, throwing one arm over his eyes dramatically. 

“Yes. Now, get up and get dressed, baby boy. I’ll pick you up after the meeting, and maybe I’ll even do that thing you like when we get back,” Even told him, smirking when Isak blushed. 

“Which thing?” he asked, jutting out his chin in a pout. Even hummed and leaned down to kiss him deeply, before pulling back and whispering something in his ear that made the younger boy’s blush spread right down to his toes. 

 

Which is how he ended up here, in a plastic chair meant for a third grader, trying not to fall asleep as Julia, the head of the PTA, gave them a talking-to about peanut-free lunches. 

It didn’t help that none of the parents he liked were on PTA. Viola laughed out loud when he begged her to sign up. 

Just wait until Ida and the twins are in school, he thought to himself. Then you can force Eva and Jonas to sign up by way of blackmail. You certainly have enough pictures of them from high school. 

At the end of every meeting, there was a little half-hour of socialising. Julia usually brought a tray of cookies and a bowl of fruit, and so everyone would wander around and mingle, talking about shit like plastic trays in the cafeteria and the espresso machine in the teacher’s lounge. At the average meeting, Isak would whisper-beg for them to leave as soon as this mingle period began, but Even would get caught up in a conversation before he could even finish his plea. And he still had to wait for Even tonight, even though he wasn’t there. The fucker. 

 

Isak: Picking me up soon?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Doesn’t the meeting go another half hour?

Isak: … 

Isak: Not really

Isak: you know the schedule

Isak: And all these ladies just want to talk to you anyway, when you’re not here nobody talks to me so there’s really no point in sticking around to socialise

Even Kosegruppa<3: Try to reach out, baby! I’m sure you’d like the girls more if you got to know them!

Isak: ajkbuwehfiwebf

Isak: I disagree

Even Kosegruppa<3: Well I’m twenty minutes away, so either go play video games in the bathroom like the adorable seventeen-year-old you were when we met, or chat with some of the other parents at Faina’s school like the beautiful man I’m married to!!

Even Kosegruppa<3: either way I’ll still love you

Isak: ughhhhhhhhh

Isak: stop being so sweet!

Isak: I’m trying to be pissed at you!

Even Kosegruppa<3: See you in twenty minutes bby<33333

Isak: <3

 

“Isak?” he suddenly heard, and, when he looked up from his too-small plastic chair, he realized a small swarm of moms had gathered around him. 

Perky Isabel was the one who’d said his name, and she was staring at him with huge eyes and biting her lower lip as she waited for a response.

“Ja?” the green eyed boy said, looking between them all. 

At this, perky Isabel smiled (she had very white teeth, Isak noted) and said, “Well, we were just discussing the sex ed program.”

And, ugh. Ugh. Isak really just did not have the energy for this right now. Instead of immediately jumping for the bait (“Well, my opinion as a certified gay…”) he just raised his eyebrows at her. “Oh.”

Smile faltering, perky Isabel opened and closed her mouth. “Oh, well, um… I guess I was just wondering… what you thought of it?” she finally managed. 

“Well,” Isak shrugged, leaning forward. “What do you think of it?” He knew he was being kind of a little shit, but it had been a long day, alright?

“I…” perky Isabel opened and closed her mouth again. “I guess… I think… it’s fine, but it’s not… inclusive?”

Finally, Isak smiled and nodded. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.” He was kidding, of course- he obviously could have better explained exactly what was wrong with only teaching children about one sort of sex- but at least perky Isabel just said the system was fine and left it at that. 

And, besides, now perky Isabel was fucking beaming. “Yeah?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded back. “Not inclusive at all.”

“Well, we should work on that!” she said, getting more excited now. But then she seemed to restrain herself and looked at him with those big eyes again. “I mean, right?”

“Right. We should work on that,” Isak said. 

“See, that’s what I was talking about,” she said to the other moms, looking like she’d just won an award. 

Isak could tell the others probably weren’t convinced, but he really just didn’t have the patience to deal with that right now. 

So, instead of sitting around and listening to them explain that some things just weren’t appropriate for children for unknown reasons and how that definitely wouldn’t be damaging to other children’s psyches, Isak decided to stand up and walk towards the food. He wasn’t really hungry, but it was better than being with the moms. 

The fruit always looked kind of brown and gross, so he picked up a chocolate chip cookie and started nibbling on it, 

“Hey, Isak,” one of the dads said as he came up behind the green-eyed boy. Isak turned to look at him. 

“Hey, Nils,” he said back and, ugh, because Nils was also kind of the worst. 

“How’s the old grind?” the older man asked, and Isak had to stop himself from groaning out loud. 

“Good,” he nodded. 

“That’s good,” Nils said, getting himself a couple bruised grapes. “Yeah, it’s been pretty hard down at the restaurant. We’ve been taking off, so there’s a lottt of work to do.”

Isak nodded, drawing in his eyebrows. Nils owned a restaurant, which is very often liked to bring up. When he found out that Isak was a surgeon and Even was a pretty successful director, he seemed to be… threatened? He was Julia’s husband, so he was like the first lady of the PTA, and therefore had to be the most impressive or something. 

“That’s good that it’s taking off,” he said, and Nils made a noise that was maybe agreement. 

He started talking about the ins and outs of his harrowing life, making some pretty big hand gestures, and about one minute into that Isak was completely zoned out. 

Finally, what must’ve been a full ten minutes later, he stopped talking about himself and said, “So, where’s Even today?” 

“Oh, he just has a dinner with a producer,” Isak shrugged, looking down. 

“Yeah,” Nils nodded, “that must be a pretty demanding job. I’m surprised he hasn’t missed more meetings.”

Isak couldn’t really pinpoint what was slimey about that comment, but something seemed gross. 

“Yeah, it’s… demanding, but he’s almost always around. He never misses stuff,” he finally said. 

“Yeah, but I would think that he-”

Just then, a little crowd gathered around the door, and the amount of giggling in the room went way up. Isak narrowed his eyes and tried to look through the thick wall of women. Finally, he spotted one pretty blond head rising several inches above all the others. Fucking finally. 

Except Even did not seem to be walking over to him. Instead, he was smiling that pretty, crinkly-eyed smile and making chit-chat with “the girls.”

Plus, Nils was still talking to him, and even though Isak didn’t give a single fuck about this conversation, he didn’t want to be completely rude. 

So instead of going over and literally melting into his husband, like he wanted to, he had to stay by a tiny snack table and talk about menu fonts. 

The best he could do was stare at Even with the most intense look he could conjure up and try to telepathically tell him to get the fuck over here. 

Slowly, he watched as the group of moms cleared out, until just Hannah was left, and ughhh. 

Isak probably liked Hannah the least out of everybody in the group. She was pushy and rude and always walked in, like, three minutes late and then had to hold everything up even further by explaining exactly what made her late this time. And, of all the women who hit on Even, she was the most obvious about it, always touching him and cracking up at the stuff he said and batting her eyes like she thought she was bambi or something. 

So, when she started laughing and layed one hand on Even’s chest, Isak was done. Because, nope, that was not happening. Especially not tonight. 

“Hey, Nils,” he cut the man off, “I think I’ve gotta go. Even’s mom has the kids, and…” here he shrugged, and Nils waved him off. 

“Yeah, go. Have a nice night.”

“You too,” Isak nodded, before walking away and making a b-line for his man. 

Hannah was now resting her hand on his upper arm and leaning against the wall, and Even was smiling, but it was much more uncomfortable now than it had been before. 

Before she could get one more giggle out, Isak touched Even’s waist and turned the older boy towards him. 

“Halla,” he said softly, tilting his head with a kind of exasperated look.

Immediately, Even moved his other arm, making Hannah let go, and put it on the side of Isak’s neck, leaning down to give him a lingering kiss. “Halla, baby,” he mumbled as he pulled back, smiling now. Isak couldn’t help but smile, too, as the blue-eyed boy pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

Suddenly, they heard somebody clear their throat, and, when they turned back around, Hannah was still standing there. Arms now crossed and obviously annoyed, she said, “So, Even, you were saying?” as if Isak had rudely interrupted them. 

“Oh,” Even shook his head. “It’s not important. We’ve gotta go, anyway, my mom is watching the kids.”

Hannah gave a thin lipped smile and nodded, taking a step back. “Of course. Well, it was really great seeing you.” She leaned forward and gently brushed her fingers over Even’s shoulders, making big, sincere eyes. Then she turned to Isak and kind of smiled, scrunching up her nose. “You, too. Have a good night, boys.”

“Thanks,” Isak nodded, before practically dragging Even into the hallway. 

As soon as they were out of eye and ear shot, he gave Even a long look, to which the older boy burst out laughing. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he giggled, lacing their fingers together, “but she grabbed me and I couldn’t be rude.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Isak sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m just glad I snatched you before she put a ring on it.” 

Even laughed again, pulling him close to kiss the side of his head. “I’m sorry you were miserable all night.”

Laughing softly through his nose, Isak shrugged. “It’s alright. How was your dinner?”

“Really great! I think the new project is going to turn out awesome,” Even replied animatedly. 

Isak smiled and squeezed his hand. “Good. I knew it would go great. How could anyone not like you? You do have an entire fan club of youngish moms to back you up.”

Beaming down at him, Even replied, “Yeah, and the most wonderful, supportive husband in the world.”

Isak smiled back, and, then they were quiet. They made their way back out to the parking lot, and Even opened his door with a little flourish, making him roll his eyes again. As they started driving home, Even yawned, laying one hand on Isak’s knee. 

“I’m fucking tired. Too much social interaction,” he said, and Isak raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, well, don’t think you’re getting out of doing that thing tonight,” he said.

Even laughed. “Oh, I would never try to get out of that, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage me lots<3


End file.
